fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hana
Hana (カザハナ, Kazahana in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation route. She is voiced by Yayoi Sugaya in the Japanese version and Karen Strassman in the English version. Profile One of the best samurai in Hoshido and a distant relative of the Hoshido royal family, Hana is Sakura's loyal subordinate and personal bodyguard, they have been best friends since childhood. Personality Depicted as the stereotypical tomboy, Hana has a terrible sense of self-restraint. This is evidenced through her first appearance on the Hoshido route, where she is observed to argue heatedly with Subaki over who "Sakura's best subordinate" is. Hana cares a great deal about Sakura, even holding some resentment for the Avatar because their kidnapping caused a great deal of sadness to Sakura. However, she later apologizes to them because it was not by their choice that they were kidnapped. Although Hana is considered to be one of the best samurai in all of Hoshido, she does not boast about it; instead, she ensures that she never misses a single day of training. This is due at least in part due to the fact that though she is a retainer to Sakura, she is also a noblewoman in her own right, descended in a long line of samurai who have served the Hoshidan royal family. Hana is also known to have a very odd sense of taste; in her C support with Saizo, he gives her a manjuu, which according to Saizo are meant to not taste particularly nice, and Hana comments on how great it tastes, much to Saizo's confusion. Hana enjoys cherry blossoms the most. Her birthday is March 28. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7 -A Vow Upheld= |-|Revelation Chapter 8 - Traitor's Brand= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 22 - Sakura |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |35% |65% |10% |60% |75% |40% |20% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |35% |65% |15% |60% |75% |40% |20% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Swordmaster |45% |70% |10% |55% |65% |35% |30% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Weapon Master Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kaze * Jakob * Hinata * Azama * Silas * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Ryoma * Takumi * Keaton (Revelation only) * Laslow (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Sakura * Setsuna * Effie (Revelation only) * Felicia * Hana's children Overall Base Class Hana is the first Samurai character obtained in both Birthright and Revelations, obtained after the second chapter of both routes. Starting off, Hana is extremely fragile and can get killed very easily if not properly handled due in part to her low Health and Defense growths. However, true to the archetype of the Myrmidon character, she is an offensive force thanks to a modestly solid Strength and Skill growth rate and an excellent Speed growth. It should be noted that her Resistance growth is slightly higher than her Defense so she can handle mages much better than Hinata. Her personal skill Fearsome Blow, deals 20% damage to all enemies adjacent to her when she defeat an enemy. She can handle swarms well by using this skill to whittle down defensive units for free. It also works well when taking down Guard Stance units as, upon defeat, the now partnerless enemy unit will suffer the skills effect. She starts off with Duelist Blow, giving her more evasion when she initiates combat. At level 10, she will learn Vantage, which can allow her to take down enemies before they take her down. With Fates, the Kodachi is introduced, allowing sword wielders to attack from range. It complements Vantage well as it will allow Hana to counterattack from range if she is caught out, rather than being stuck only using it at close range. Hana's two promotions are Swordmaster and Master of Arms. Swordmaster highlights her swordsmanship prowess, giving her her only guaranteed offensive skill Astra, which is perfect for nailing enemy units, plus with their high crit rate, Hana can deal huge damage. Swordfaire is also available for more damage when attacking with swords. Master of Arms trades reliability for versatility three weapon types, Swords, Lances, and Axes. Seal Strength can cripple high attack units and when used in tandem with Duelist Blow, can ensure safe kill security for other units. Life and Death is a risky skill that increases damage dealt and taken by 10, which can be both a blessing to take down extremely defensive units, but also makes her even more squishy if she is unlucky. Secondary Class Hana's secondary class is the Shrine Maiden class. Overall, she can be more offensively viable as a Priestess than Sakura, but she loses out on more magic potency than her for heals. While the Onmyoji class lacks beneficial skills for a good offensive Hana in her base class and its promotions, her base class and Priestess skills make up for it. Miracle can assist in saving Hana from lethal damage in emergencies. Renewal is a good regen skill with a fixed 20% health recovery, allowing Hana to stay on the front lines a little longer or spare the healers from needing to dote on her. Countermagic is a solid skill to retaliate against mages if she is not wielding a Kodachi. Friendship Class Hana has three Friendship Classes from Felicia, Setsuna, and Effie Partner Class Quotes Enemy Hana "I swear that my sword will not rest until Lady Sakura is safe!" -Hana's pre-battle quote in Conquest Chapter 22 Defeated "Lady Sakura, I'm so very sorry....I've lost....Forgive me...." -Hana's defeat quote in Conquest Chapter 22 My Castle Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Hot Springs Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Castle Grounds * "All right! Let me handle this next one! I feel like today is gonna be all me!" (surge) * "Hmm? What's this? We should hang on to it." (found item) * "Do you think an accessory would look good on me? I admit I'm interested..." (accessory gift) ** "No way, you're giving this to me?! Oh, thank you, thank you..." (accessory gift received) * "Lord/Lady Avatar! Not doing anything? Great! Let's sneak in some training, then!" (idle) * "Thanks for your effort, Lord/Lady Avatar. I can help with patrols, if you need it." (idle) * "Hey, traveler, do you train regularly? Interested in a little sparring match?" (visiting another castle) * Asking - Married * Replying - Married ** "I'd never die! I'd never leave you behind like that!" (promise) Avatar's Birthday * "Yay! Happy birthday! Remind me again, just how old are you?" * "Happy birthday!" Level Up * "I'm so proud of myself!" (6+ stats up) * "Guess all that training paid off." (4-5 stats up) * "Nice! I got a little bit stronger." (2-3 stats up) * "Aw, what a shame." (0-1 stats up) Class Change * "Let's see how this works for me." Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Ghostly Gold Boo Camp Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I can do this!" * "Let's have fun!" * "Wow, intimidating!" * "We're alright!" * "At last!" * "I'm with you!" * "All right, here we go!" * "I won't lose!" Dual Strike * "Here I come!" * "Ready or not?" * "You've left an opening!" Dual Guard Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thanks!" * "So fast!" Critical/Skill * "Prepare yourself!" * "It's all me!" * "I got this!" * "With all my strength!" Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Defeated Enemy *"This fight is over!" *"You've helped me grow stronger!" *"You put up a good fight!" *"Phew!" *"Of course!" *"This battle is mine!" Defeated by Enemy "I should've....trained more...." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Hana - Focused Samurai ; Hana and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. Etymology Kazahana means snowflake in Japanese. Hana, ''with certain kanji, can mean either flower (花) or nose (鼻) in Japanese. Trivia *Hana was voted as the 21st most popular female on Nintendo's official ''Fates character poll. *Hana shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Mozu, Olivia and Anna. *If Sakura wins in Beach Brawl, Hana successfully overrides Tsubaki's plan of Sakura's vacation and gives her the white dress that is seen in her special reward art. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters